


Feelings, for All My Life I'll Feel It

by doctornemesis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Estrangement, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Old Age, Old Love, Past Character Death, Reunions, Romance, Sensuality, Separations, Tragic Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when he had been accused of swindling the young Jedi's heart, a notion that still made him laugh today. If anyone had been swindled, it had been Lando and how unprepared he had been for that kid to fall right into his arms.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It's been fifteen years since Lando last saw Luke, and he figures his husband has a lot left to answer for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings, for All My Life I'll Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> 1.)I wrote this for a tfa_kink prompt that went way further than expected. Unfortunately, I forgot where that prompt was, soooo if you're the person who posted that prompt, this ones for you!
> 
> 2.) Lando/Luke is my surprise OTP
> 
> 3.) Spoilers for VII be here, so journey at your own risk!

The Falcon touched down upon Ahch-To, water spanning out all around them. A long time had passed since Lando had piloted this old heap of junk, but he figured it was time now. Chewie remained silent beside him, deep in mourning.

 

An unchecked tear slid down along his cheek.

 

“Are you ready?” came a soft voice from behind him. Lando wiped his face before turning to look at her. Rey, as young as she was, had the eyes of a woman three times her age.

 

“As ready as I'll ever be, I guess,” he said, patting Chewie on the shoulder. “I'll be seeing you, Chewie. You gotta keep strong...for all of us now.”

 

Lando secured the clasp of his cloak, centering it across his throat. Rey took the lead as he followed her, his stomach churning. The hesitation, the fear and the anger could not quell his desire to see him again.

 

Luke.

 

A winding series of steps stood before them, etched into the side of a large mountain. Lando looked to the highest point, knowing him to be there. A beautiful, serene looking place this.

 

Isolated.

 

“I'm going up there now,” Rey said, eyes narrowed in determination. Lando liked her. He always had.

 

“Well, when you get up there, tell him his husband will be down here waiting for him.”

 

“You want to wait that long?” she asked, head cocked to the side as she tried to mentally poke at his reasoning.

 

“I've been waiting fifteen years, sweetheart. I'm sure I can wait a little longer,” he said, folding his arms across his chest. “Besides, it'll give me time to prepare. If I were to go up there now, I'd probably try to kill him.”

 

“I completely believe you,” was the last thing she said to him before beginning the long journey up.

 

Three hours past, and still no sign of Luke to be seen. Lando was thankful that his stubborn nature outweighed his old bones that were now weary and growing more and more brittle by the day, but his tenaciousness would see him through. A deep chuckle rose forth from his chest as Lando thought back to a time when Luke compared his head to that of a Bull rancor, a mist shrouding his eyes as his heart sunk.

 

“Those damn baby blues of yours...I could never stay mad long with you,” he chastised, pacing to and fro. “You take off, and leave me for some island in the middle of nowhere.”

 

The anger was fading, he knew, but the hurt hit him harder than ever before. The resentment was easier than the sheer emotional pain that felt endless if he delved beneath the surface. The tears that brimmed his eyes blurred his vision, but he didn't need sight to know that Luke was wandering his way down those stairs.

 

Lando clenched his fists tight, he needed to hold onto all of that rage. A part of him softened, his heart in his throat that Luke was, in fact, still alive. The idea of him being dead playing front and center in all of Lando's nightmares over the last fifteen years.

 

And though he was still considerably distant, Lando could feel those piercing blue eyes focused solely on him. There was a time when he had been accused of swindling the young Jedi's heart, a notion that still made him laugh today. If anyone had been swindled, it had been Lando and how unprepared he had been for that kid to fall right into his arms. The Force had been a foreign concept to him then, but Luke, well, Luke had changed all of that. Luke had changed many things Lando once believed.

 

The last ten steps. The closest the two of them had been in over a decade. A lump formed in Lando's throat, he wanted to turn around; walk off. A part of him didn't want to face him; all the pain Luke had left him with for all of these years, but he needed to know whether or not Luke was sorry he'd left without a single word to the one person who should have mattered the most. Lando looked down at his hands then, studying The Jewel of Yavin that composed not only his wedding band, but Luke's as well.

 

Their eyes met. “I should blast you all the way back to Tatooine,” he said, righteous indignation poignant in every word.

 

Those shimmering, iridescent eyes of his crinkling at either corner. “What was it you used to say? Only people with no imagination used blasters,” he replied, words weighted and voice weary.

 

Lando sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Yeah, well I'm running low on imagination these days,” he said, the suffering in Luke's voice placing a hold on his heart. How had they ended up here?

 

* * *

 

 

“I just don't understand how Chewie and I are supposed to find Han on a _feeling_ ,” he said, following closely behind Luke as they rounded the corner, heading down the hall. The sound of their petty arguing, as Leia called it, echoing around them. “A _feeling_.”

 

Luke came to a stop then, turning around to face him. A little more than four weeks had passed since the two had met, and this was where they most often found themselves. More than not, it was Lando arguing while Luke was unbearably calm, with a boyish grin that spoke of hope and foolish innocence. That grin served to incite Lando while simultaneously making him hot and bothered under the collar. Lando was losing his mind, and the broken thermoregulation on the ship wasn't helping matters.

 

It was obvious they were all going stir crazy.

 

Luke placed his hands on his hips, head cocked to the side as he smiled a wide, beaming smile. “I know you find this whole thing crazy–“

 

“I find all of this crazy, okay? But I'm goin' along with it, alright? It would just be nice, if for once, you tried to explain things to me as more than just a _feeling_ ,” Lando said, hands in the air as he tried to keep his cool.

 

Luke stared at him, eyes wide as though he was taken back by Lando's pliancy on the matter, so used to facing opposition to his beliefs. “That's the only way I know how to explain it, really,” he said, taking a step closer. Lando wanted nothing more than to take a step back, but stood his ground. “You know, I don't have to read your mind or get a feeling to know that you want to kiss me. It comes off you in waves.”

 

Lando ran a thumb over his eyebrow, this damn heat was driving them all mad. That had to be it. “Well, I may not be Force sensitive, or whatever you call it, but I've got a good bet that you wouldn't be bringing this up unless you were willing to play your hand,” he said, charisma pouring forth in even the most distressing of times. In times of duress, bluff. Didn't always work, but it generally gave you enough time to make a decent getaway.

 

“Yeah?” Luke asked, taking another step forward and into Lando's personal space.

 

Lando took a step forward as well. If this was how the kid was going to play it, he might as well see it through. “Yeah,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. The grin he wore was smug, ego flaring.

 

Luke wouldn't possibly do anything, right?

 

The last thing Lando ever expected was to be shoved back into a wall with a clueless look on his face as Luke pulled him down into their first kiss. The inexperience raised alarms in Lando's head, but the eagerness, the sheer _want_ he could feel pulsating between them...he couldn't deny that. Luke complied as Lando took charge, pushing the younger man back against the opposite wall, hands exploring all that they could as he showed the kid what a real experienced kiss felt like. Luke, ever full of surprises Lando would soon learn, guided them back to his bunk. Lando felt his pulse racing, tongue tracing his bottom lip as he fought to think things through.

 

“Don't,” Luke said, kissing Lando as he worked to remove his cape, undoing the clasp at his throat. “Don't over think this. Just _feel_ it,” he added, fingers tracing along Lando's collarbone.

 

Lando smirked, heart pounding against the confines of his chest. A devious glint was in his eye as Luke stared up at him, lips bitten full and plump as heat rose in his cheeks as well as elsewhere. “ _Oh_. I get it now,” he whispered, dipping his head low so that his mouth was against the shell of Luke's ear.

 

Luke, clad in the two-piece jumpsuit he wore in Bespin, made an easy target for Lando's adventurous fingers. Lando worked his jacket open with ease, shoving the material back and down Luke's arms. The smooth, taut muscle and pliable flesh under his hands sent a pleasurable wave down Lando's spine. The tank top came off next, and all proceeding kisses turned to a bruising press of lips, battle of tongues and teeth. The next thing Lando knew, he found himself atop Luke on the most uncomfortable cot either had slept on, both shirtless and vying for breath.

 

Lando licked a path from the junction of Luke's shoulder and neck up along his throat, laughing before groaning painfully at the whimper Luke let loose. Luke peered up at him, those eyes shimmering even in the dim lighting. “I don't know if what I'm feeling currently is what you meant, but I'm definitely _feeling_ something,” he said, kissing the smile right off of Luke's face, transforming it into a series soft whines and desperate, tortuous moans. “And I guess you are, too, huh?”

 

* * *

 

 

A small leap in time. The Battle of Endor had drawn to a close with the Rebellion coming out victorious. A roaring celebration clambered well into the night, but Lando wasn't interested in celebrating.

 

No, he was intent on finding Luke, and with a little guidance from his sister, he was able to find him. Lando wasn't sure how much Leia liked him, he imagined it to be insignificant, especially now that it was revealed that the two were twins. If Lando were honest about the whole thing, it hit a soft spot somewhere in his psyche. Luke meant a lot to him, more than anything really, but no one appeared to believe his intentions were pure. That he had to be working some kind of angle here, but what angle was there to be worked by falling in love with a Jedi Knight?

 

If history was anything to go by, not much.

 

Doubt ate at him. If others believed his intentions were solely for his benefit, what did Luke believe? A part of himself felt silly for such questioning, but the doubt still lingered, and his heart felt heavy for it. A new turning point for the galaxy had arrived, but Lando couldn't be bothered to wonder at the possibilities that presented. All he wanted, all he ever seemed to need now, was Luke.

 

A large fire roared before his eyes, but it wasn't so much the scene itself than the feeling it produced that stunned him. A cleansing so strong that it touched upon all else around it, including Lando himself. A familiar figure, dressed in all black, stood with his back towards him. Luke. The color was striking, a little unnerving almost, but Lando had grown fond of it over time.

 

Luke looked back at him, a sincere, _loving_ smile painted across his face. Lando wondered how he could pour forth so much joy, so much _love_ in front of the pyre where his fathers remains burned to nothing more than ash. “I'm glad you found me,” he said, taking a step towards him.

 

Lando closed the gap between them, eager to have the other man in his arms, pressed close against him. The smell of his hair filling his nostrils. “Me, too,” he said, cradling Luke's cheek in his hand. “I'm not in this just to...relieve tension. I care for you, kid. I was worried sick about you.”

 

Luke smiled again, kissing the palm of Lando's hand. “I know. I could feel you worrying about me...about me trying to liberate my father from the darkness,” he said, eyes bright and knowing as he reached a hand out to caress the side of Lando's neck.

 

“You did it, though. I knew you could do it, Luke,” he said, kissing him full on the mouth. “I love you.”

 

Luke kissed him back, the eagerness behind their first kiss always present. Luke could kiss him a million times over, and each time would feel like their first. “I love you,” he said, stepping back a bit. “Emotional attachments are seen as common paths to the dark side of the Force. The fear of losing a loved one can be easily manipulated for dark purposes...”

 

“Luke?”

 

Luke placed a finger over Lando's lips, effectively silencing him, if but barely. “I don't believe that love is wrong. If you love someone, it can propel you to the light side of the Force. I know this because my father's love for me brought him back in the end,” he said, staring into Lando's eyes with a depth the other man had never seen before. A well filled with the utmost devotion. “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter where that leads me. I know everyone thinks that you couldn't possibly feel about me the way you say you do, but I know they're wrong. I've known how you've felt about me since the first time I kissed you.”

 

“Luke–”

 

“And I want to show you how much you mean to me, Lando.”

 

The two made their way as guests of honor up to a towering loft upon a sturdy redwood, gratefully offered to them by the Ewok's who had come to their aid against the Imperials. The view was breathtaking, both outside and within, but Lando paid little attention to his surroundings. The look Luke gave him as they undressed each other made Lando's heart flutter, belly pooling with warmth as he removed the soft robes that separated him from Luke. Lando let out a breathy little sigh, Luke's warm and naked form welcoming him in between soft, sun kissed thighs. The most delicate and most ravenous Lando had ever been with another partner.

 

Lando took his time, gauging every reaction of every touch, putting to memory every sound, every mumbled word spoken and cry yelled. A part of him never wanted to stop teasing Luke, wrapping his hand around him in a feather-like grip as he pumped his length nice and slow. Luke grabbed his wrist, eyes once sealed shut now looked up at him with a hunger Lando had never witnessed before. He took the hint, coating a middle finger in saliva as he sucked eagerly on his own digit, offering it to the man beneath him. Greedily, Luke took it into his mouth, sucking with a vice-like grip that made Lando week in the knees.

 

“The things you do to me are completely unfair,” he said, bringing Luke up for a kiss, tantalizing and slow.

 

The freedom of movement was new to them, cramped quarters serving as their only getaways during the short windows of opportunity they were afforded. A part of Lando kept expecting to sit up and hit his head, but all that came was Luke's hand wrapped around the nape of his neck, pulling him down until their mouths met and bodies were perfectly align; friction building. Lando took his time, placing a series of kisses across Luke's face before working his way down. The soft sigh Luke emitted as he placed an open mouthed kiss against his sternum made him want to do it again and again, and so he did, intent on making Luke delirious with pleasure. All he wanted was for this moment to never end.

 

“Unfair?” Luke asked, shifting his hips up so that Lando could move easier between them, adding a second finger inside him. “Let me make it up to you.”

 

Nothing lasted forever.

 

* * *

 

The two married a few years later when a peaceful time had settled over the galaxy. A quiet event attended by their closest friends and relatives. A beautiful time spent in Cloud City.

 

Afterwards, Lando would often stare at their joined hands and smile at the identical rings that marked their union. Lando, much to Luke's embarrassment, enjoyed showing Luke off as often as possible. Nothing made him prouder than being a married man in those days.

 

Together, they began to build Luke's Jedi Academy according to his vision. It was to be the first of several academies that would flourish under Luke's care.

 

“Well, Grand Master, things are moving along quite well,” he said, wiping his brow before sweat could gather further. The first of two suns was beginning to set as the first of two moons began to rise.

 

Luke laughed, shirt off and draped around his reddened shoulders. “Don't call me that,” he said, walking over to where Lando stood, digging with a shovel through the soft red clay of the earth that made up ninety-percent of this planets soil. Lando bit his lip as a welcomed hand slid from the mid of his shoulder blades down his exposed back, slapping his buttocks playfully. “You make me sound so old and serious.”

 

Lando tossed the shovel aside, pulling Luke to him, hands on either of his hips. “Let me make it up to you,” he said, tilting his head to where their ship stood before kissing him, nipping his bottom lip just so.

 

Luke traced his lip with his tongue, savoring the sensation Lando's teeth had caused him. The pupils of Luke's eyes were blown wide, like he had ingested some kind of spice for the first time; high and in awe of how amazing and surreal he felt. Lando jerked forward as Luke pulled him along by his wrist, dragging Lando along who wore the smuggest of grins.

 

Their journey was interrupted; however, when the sound of another ship landing caught their attention. Lando recognized the ship as Leia's personal vehicle. “I thought she wasn't supposed to arrive with Ben until tomorrow afternoon,” he said, turning his attention towards Luke who continued to stare up, his face conflicted with a series of troubled emotions.

 

“She was,” he said, taking off in her direction. Lando following close behind him.

 

“Luke, what's going on?” he asked, but Luke didn't answer. That only happened when the other man was deep in thought, lost to all else around him.

 

The normal elation that pervaded whenever the family came together was nowhere to be found. Ben appeared first, dressed in black and grey, face sullen and downcast. The darkness of his eyes when he peered up was impenetrable and all knowing. Lando felt something stir in the pit of his stomach then; something off, and as Luke turned to finally look at him, he knew that the other felt it as well.

 

Leia appeared next, draped in an elegant white dress with bangles made of gold. The long tresses of her dark hair was braided back into a towering bun, loosely curled and neatly pinned. A sadness washed over her being, dulling the cheerful tones she was clad in. The feeling Lando had grew more severe, and the fear that prickled down his back made him shudder. Luke placed his hand on the mid of Lando's back, letting him know that he wasn't alone as they put on the best welcoming grin either could manage.

 

“Luke, why don't you show Ben around the site. I'll get dinner started while Leia and I catch up. Come on, Princess,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Let me show you our humble home away from home.”

 

Leia took a seat just outside the kitchenette, no sooner had she done so before she broke down in tears. “I don't know what's wrong with him,” she cried, trying to get a hold of herself.

 

Lando embraced her, her arms wrapped around his waist. “Leia, Leia. What's going on here?” he asked, feeling helpless to aid her.

 

“It's Ben,” she sobbed. “There's...there's something not right, Lando. Han's taken off, he can't deal. They got into a fight, and...I can't even _say_ it.”

 

“Luke didn't say much, but you know we'll help in anyway we can,” he said, wiping the tears that trailed down her face. “I know you're afraid, but if anyone could help what's going on with Ben, it's Luke. You've brought him to the right place, Leia. We're family.”

 

“I know, I know. I don't want him to feel...to feel like Han and I are just giving up on him, but I'm not as in tune with my Force abilities as Luke. I can't help him, and I _hate_ to say it, Lando, but I'm almost afraid of him. Of my own son.”

 

The sheer pain in her eyes filled Lando's heart with a terrible sadness. Lando brushed her face, holding her with the promise of never letting go. “We haven't failed yet, Leia, and we've all faced some hopeless situations together. We'll all see this through, don't you worry.”

 

Leia looked up at him, a smile gracing her face for the first time that visit. “Thank you, Lando. You know exactly what to say, and how to say it, to make me feel better,” she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands as she stood to her feet.

 

“Han's not as good with words as I am. Give him some time,” he said, moving back into the kitchen as he prepared her something warm to drink. Hot chocolate, his specialty. “Until then, spend time with us. Your brother misses you more than he admits.”

 

Leia snorted, an amusing trait the twins share. “I miss him a lot, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lando was on a diplomatic mission to his home planet of Socorro when he got the call. A waste of a planet filled with abundant crime and poverty, the poor exploiting poor for what little they had. A lot of terrible, shameful memories surfaced here for him. The statistics on how many of its population under the age of ten who had died from malnutrition, starvation and preventable disease had been altered when presented to the intergalactic committee, and Lando was determined to confront this atrocity before it could cause more avoidable deaths. Luke had persuaded him to come home and face his long tormenting fears, and so Lando had, but the regret this decision would bring him would last for years to come.

 

The mission was successful, even with all the overt and covert bounties on his head it brought about. Lando brushed death threats off like he did lint from his cape, or dirt from his boots. A service droid had been appointed to him, making sure his lodgings were as safe as they were secure. After a long day of arguing and near fist fighting, he had settled into his room, intent on calling Luke before he did anything else. A series of red flashing lights on his comm-link indicated he had a series of messages waiting for him, all marked as urgent, and though that wasn't uncommon, something about the scene alarmed him.

 

“Pull up all messages, newest to oldest,” he said, watching as the four messages lined up in a row across the screen.

 

The first came from Leia, her face distraught and bloodied in color. “Lando, it's Leia. It's urgent. It's about Ben. Bzzt. Luke. Bzzt. The Academy! Bzzt. It's a Slaughter! Bzzt. Survivors. Bzzt. Please! Bzzt. Help us! Bzzt. On our way! Bzzt. Yavin 4!” The picture cut to black, Lando's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

 

“Play next!”

 

Han and Chewie appeared, no doubt navigating from within the Millennium Falcon. The thing that stood out were the tear stains that lined either side of Han's face. Lando had never seen the man cry before. “Lando, it's Han and Chewie. We're reporting from...from somewhere within the Yavin system. Lando, it's bad. It's, Lando, it's unbelievable...hey, hey, something's interfering with our tech,” he said, voice an influx of a low pitch and high wine, neither his natural sound. “Lando Bzzt. Yavin 4! Bzzt. Get to Yavin 4! Bzzt. Luke! Bzzt. Ben!” The message cut out just as Leia's had.

 

Lando felt his lungs collapse, as though all oxygen had been taken from him. “Play next,” he hollered, slamming his fist on the panel as he shuddered for breath.

 

An image of Artoo popped up, spinning around the droid whistled frantically before a sound, a sound so horrible cut through. The sound of children screaming. Before Artoo's message disconnected, he read off a series numbers in Morse code. Lando knew them for what they were, coordinates to Yavin 4.

 

“Next.”

 

An image of Luke came into view, the last Lando would see of him for years to come. “Lando, I don't know when you'll receive this message, but...I feel a great disturbance in the Force, and I've lost connection with many of my pupils,” he spoke, and Lando wiped his eyes as the other began to cry. “I am afraid the worst has happened, Lando, and I just want you to know that I love you. I hope you'll forgive me for whatever happens next. I'm heading back to Yavin 4 now, and I don't know what's going to happen there, but whatever you do, don't follow. Stay put.” The last image Lando had of Luke was of him removing his ring, kissing it before placing it over his heart.

 

Then it, too, cut to black, and Lando felt panic crawling up his throat until he was forced to vomit in the trash bin located beside him. 'To hell with that', Lando thought as he gathered what little he could think to bring and ordered his ship ready to take off. How could Luke expect him not to come after him? If the roles were reversed, Luke wouldn't have waited for the message to finish before he took off. Lando's thoughts were in disarray, his stomach turned inside out, legs unsteady and full of led.

 

Lando traversed the galaxy in record time, pushing everything (including himself) to the limit, and sparing no expense. A part of him knew that Luke would not be there when he arrived, but he had hoped, beyond all reason, that his instincts were wrong. A foul stench of blood and searing, pungent smoke clung to him as he waded his way through lifeless bodies and crumbled remains. The tears that stung his eyes and blurred his vision came on suddenly and without reprieve as he entered the temple where the youngest children were held. Instead of joy and playful laughter at Master Skywalker's teachings there was white and tan cloths laid over their small, lifeless bodies, stained red with their essence.

 

Leia fell to her knees, Han trying his best to pick her up, but her grief was too heavy. Chewie stood with his head down, making mournful sounds Lando had never heard before. The vibration of which sent the pain he already felt deeper within him. The sound of his boots against the stone flooring echoed so loud that it hurt his ears, making him wince as he gathered towards his friends. “Luke?” he asked, voice shaking. “Ben?”

 

Leia began to sob harder as Han shook his head, grief overtaking the color of his eyes. “We don't know,” he said, voice hoarse and words crass. “We just don't know.”

 

Lando understood then what Han meant, that their worst fears had come to pass.

 

* * *

 

 

“I see it,” Luke said, drawing Lando back into the present. “I see all the pain you've felt and witnessed.”

 

Lando wiped his eyes with shaking hands, unable to stop the tears that flowed so freely. “When things got tough, you took off,” he said, resisting the urge to bring the other man closer.

 

Luke lowered his gaze, wiping his own eyes that filled with deep seated grief. “I felt I needed...I needed to repent for what had come to pass,” he said, reaching his hand out for Lando to take. His ring shining against the dullness of his robes.

 

Lando resisted taking the offered limb. “You could have taken me with you. Hell, you could have just...just told me. One word. Anything.”

 

Luke kept his hand raised, but his eyes bled with remorse. “I didn't want you to see the failure I've become.”

 

Lando took his offered hand, pulling the other man closer until Luke was forced to look up at him. “You're a Jedi Knight. Luke. You were an extraordinary pilot, but more than that, you're my _husband_. You made a promise to me, and you broke it,” he said. The emotional levy had broken, and all that poured forth was everything he had felt since that day so long ago.

 

Luke's eyes shimmered, a stray tear traveling past his trembling chin. “I see you've held up your end,” he said, laughing though the sound was low and mournful, but somewhere also there was a faint trace of hope there.

 

That foolish innocence.

 

“You're damn right I did,” he said, smiling for the first time in years.

 

“You know, I don't have to read your mind or get a _feeling_ to know that you want to kiss me. It comes off you in waves,” Luke said, and he appeared to Lando then as he did over thirty years ago. A kid who had been knocked down more times than he could count, but got back up with the same kind of optimism that made him strong enough to go on.

 

“I fold, kid,” Lando said, and closed his eyes as Luke pulled him down for a kiss, backed with the same eagerness as their first.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
